1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dehumidifiers and water heaters and refers more specifically to a combined dehumidifier water heater utilizing a heat pump circuit wherein air and water are passed through the dehumidifier water heater by a thermal siphon principal to provide an extremely efficient combined dehumidifier water heater which may readily be converted from a dehumidifying water heater to a heat pump water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, dehumidifiers and water heats have usually been provided separately. Thus, dehumidifiers of the past wherein they have utilized heat pump systems have produced heat during the dehumidifying of the air passed therethrough and have wasted the heat with consequent lower then necessary efficiency considering energy in and desired output of the dehumidifier. Similarly, water heaters of the past wherein they have utilized a heat pump to heat by means of a combined condenser heat exchanger have not utilized the cooling properties of the heat pump evaportor. Rapid conversion of a dehumidifier water heater into a heat pump heater or the reverse of such conversion in accordance with dehumidifying requirements is not believed to have been known in the past.
Further, in addition to not being combined, dehumidifiers and water heaters of the past have not generally utilized the thermal siphon principal to pass air therethrough to be dehumidified and to pass water therethrough to be heated. The efficiency of prior dehumidifiers and water heaters has for this reason also been less than possible.
Further, in addition to not being combined, dehumidifiers and water heaters of the past have not generally utilized the thermal siphon principal to pass air therethrough to be dehumidified and to pass water therethrough to be heated. The efficiency of prior dehumidifiers and water heaters has for this reason also been less than desireable and less than possible.